Veränderungen
by kaaken
Summary: Lauter kleine und große Veränderungen in House' Leben. 11. Kapitel: Hosen
1. Wäsche

**1. Wäsche**

„Was machst du da?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

„Als würdest du einen Blumenuntersetzer unter deinem Wäschekorb festbinden."

„An deiner Beobachtungsgabe ist heute Abend nichts auszusetzen."

„Ich fürchte, das reicht mir nicht." Wilson stellt das Sechserpack Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab und zieht sich die Jacke aus.

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich muss eine Frage nachschieben."

House taucht aus dem Innern des Wäschekorbs auf und verdreht die Augen. „Ich hab's befürchtet."

„Warum sollte _irgendjemand_ seinen Wäschekorb auf einen Blumenuntersetzer binden wollen?"

„Wegen der Räder natürlich." House betrachtet zufrieden sein Werk. Der Blumenuntersetzer mit seinen drei Rädern ist jetzt fest mit dem Boden des geflochtenen Wäschekorbs verbunden. Er stellt ihn ab und schiebt ihn probeweise hin und her. „Wo ist der Deckel?"

„Hinter dir. Halb unter dem Haufen Schmutzwäsche. Wieso willst du deinen Wäschekorb _rollen_?"

„Der Wäschekorb steht normalerweise im Schlafzimmer. Die Waschmaschine steht in der Küche. Die Wäscheleinen sind im Bad. Ich kann den Korb nicht tragen und löse hier ein logistisches Problem. Low Tech. Es ist perfekt." Zufrieden füllt House den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche, stülpt den Deckel darauf und demonstriert Wilson die Handhabung. Er braucht nur eine Hand, um den Korb vor sich her bis hinüber in die Küche zu schieben. „Siehst du? Es ist ein Krüppelwäschekorb. Für eine Waschmaschinenladung bin ich sonst fünfmal hin und her gelaufen, aber das hat jetzt ein Ende."

Wilson nickt anerkennend mit dem Kopf und öffnet eine der Bierdosen. „Willst du jetzt waschen oder kann ich vor dem Anpfiff noch mit dir rechnen?"


	2. Kinderblicke

2. Kinderblicke

Das kleine Mädchen ist keine vier Jahre alt und hat Ohrenschmerzen. Sie sitzt auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters und lehnt erschöpft den Kopf an dessen Brust, lässt House jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Seit wann hat sie Ohrenschmerzen?", fragt House und versucht, die kleine Lampe am Otoskop einzuschalten.

„Seit zwei Tagen. Glaube ich."

House sucht nach einer Bestätigung im Blick des Kindes, doch alles, was er sieht, ist Angst.

„Das Dings hier funktioniert nicht. Bin gleich wieder da.", murmelt House missmutig und verlässt das Sprechzimmer. Als er kurz darauf mit einem funktionstüchtigen Instrument zurückkehrt, verfolgt die Kleine wieder jede seiner Bewegungen mit angstgeweiteten Augen, und es entgeht ihm nicht, dass sie dabei nicht das Instrument fixiert, mit dem er ihre Ohren untersuchen wird, sondern seinen Stock. Er lehnt ihn gegen einen Schrank und zieht sich den Hocker heran. Die Augen des Mädchens füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Ein kurzer Blick in deine Ohren für mich, und danach ein Lolli für dich. Klingt das fair?" Der Versuch, freundlich und locker zu klingen, ist einigermaßen geglückt, doch die Kleine lässt sich nicht so leicht ködern. Als er ihre Ohren untersucht, kneift sie die Augen zusammen und klammert sich an das Hemd ihres Vaters.

„Schschsch… Der Doktor ist gleich fertig, Julie." Der Vater hat Recht, es dauert nicht lange. Seine Tochter hat eine schmerzhafte Mittelohrentzündung. House verschreibt Medikamente und ermahnt den Vater, nächste Woche mit ihr wiederzukommen, selbst wenn sich die Symptome verbessern sollten. Julie muss länger als zwei Tage Ohrenschmerzen gehabt haben. Die Tatsache, dass der Vater zwei Tage vermutet, deutet darauf hin, dass die Kleine auch zu Hause nicht besonders gesprächig ist. Hier im Sprechzimmer hat sie jedenfalls noch keinen Ton gesagt. House überreicht dem Vater das Rezept und der Tochter den Lolli. Mit verschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck klammert sie sich wieder an den Vater, der für sie den Lutscher entgegennehmen muss. House greift nach seinem Stock und steht auf. Der Blick der kleinen Patientin wird wieder magnetisch von seiner Gehhilfe angezogen. Noch beim Verlassen des Raumes fühlt er ihre verängstigten Blicke auf sich.


	3. Bus

**3****Bus**

An der Busverbindung ist nichts auszusetzen. Die Fahrt dauert nur 10 Minuten länger als wenn er mit dem Auto fahren würde. Am Krankenhaus befindet sich die Bushaltestelle direkt schräg gegenüber vom Haupteingang und bei ihm zu Hause in der nächsten Querstraße.

Früher ist er niemals Bus gefahren, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, doch inzwischen ist House froh, dass er die Wahl hat. An gewissen Tagen ist schon der Gedanke, sich hinters Steuer seines Wagens oder womöglich aufs Motorrad zu setzen, unerträglich. Da Wilson leider nicht immer als Chauffeur zur Verfügung steht und Taxifahrten auf die Dauer ein wenig ins Geld gehen, ist der Bus eine praktische Alternative. Mit seinem Behindertenausweis steht ihm der öffentliche Nahverkehr kostenlos zur Verfügung, was ein weiterer Pluspunkt ist.

Minuspunkte gibt es allerdings auch ein paar. Die Busse in Princeton gehören bei weitem nicht zu den modernsten ihrer Art. Von Bussen, die an den Haltestellen den Ein- und Ausstieg für Kinderkarren, Rollstuhlfahrer, gebrechliche Greise oder Diagnostiker absenken, kann man in dieser Stadt nur träumen. Stattdessen sind zwei recht hohe Stufen zu überwinden – nicht gerade angenehm für jemanden, der sein Auto stehen lässt, weil sein Bein (mehr als sonst) aufmuckt. Allerdings gibt es ein Geländer, und mit zwei Stufen kommt er selbst an schlechten Tagen meistens irgendwie zurecht. An seinem Eingang zu Hause sind schließlich ebenfalls zwei Stufen.

Die Blicke der anderen Fahrgäste sind unangenehm. Er hasst es, das Mitleid anderer Leute auf sich zu ziehen. Sie beobachten ihn beim Einsteigen, wobei einige ihn direkt anstarren und andere vorgeben, nicht auf ihn zu achten, es aber doch tun – aus den Augenwinkeln. Wenn der Bus voll ist, steht immer jemand auf, um ihm seinen Platz anzubieten. An der Höflichkeit der Einwohner dieser Stadt ist wahrhaftig nichts auszusetzen. Einerseits ist er froh, sich setzen zu können, denn auf der schaukligen Fahrt das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ist ein Problem für ihn. Andererseits hasst er es. Er kommt sich vor wie ein Neunzigjähriger, wenn jemand für ihn aufsteht.

Heute ist definitiv ein Bustag, denn das Bein hat schon die ganze Nacht keine Ruhe gegeben. House spült eine zweite Morgen-Vicodin mit einem Schluck von diesem Energiegetränk runter, das seinen Urin wieder grün färben wird (nette Marketingstrategie), als sein Handy klingelt. Es ist Wilson.

„Bist du schon unterwegs?"

„Noch nicht ganz."

„Lust auf einen Kaffee bei Starbucks vor der Arbeit? Ich hol dich ab?"

_Ich liebe dich, Wilson_, denkt House. _Doch k__ein Bustag._


	4. Tabletts

**4. Tablett-Training**

„Es war eine stinknormale _Nickelallergie_?" Wilson rückt seinen eigenen Teller auf dem Tablett ein Stück zur Seite, damit House – wie immer – seinen Teller dazustellen kann, und wartet. Es dauert gewöhnlich eine Weile bis sein Kollege mit dem Stock eingeklemmt in der Armbeuge und dem Gewicht allein auf dem linken Bein sein Portmonee aus der Hosentasche geholt, die Rechnung bezahlt (kommt nicht allzu häufig vor, und Wilson genießt jedes einzelne Mal), den Geldbeutel wieder verstaut, seinen Teller auf Wilsons Tablett platziert, den Stock wieder in Position gebracht und sein Glas mit irgendeinem Zuckerwasser durch ein paar Schlucke soweit geleert hat, dass ein Transport zu einem der Tische flüssigkeitsverlustfrei möglich ist. Die ganze Zeit über redet House wie ein Wasserfall und macht sich über Cameron lustig, die von Anfang an die Nickelallergie im Kopf hatte, der aber niemand ernsthaft geglaubt hat – er selbst eingeschlossen.

„Sie muss an ihrer Überzeugungskraft arbeiten.", konstatiert er, als sie an einem der Tische Platz nehmen.

„Oder du an deiner Fähigkeit, anderen Leuten mit anderen Ideen zuzuhören."

„Ich _habe_ ihr zugehört. Ich fand ihre Vorschläge bloß lächerlich."

---

_E__s war e__ine ganz normale Mittagspause_, denkt House am gleichen Abend, als er zu Hause auf dem Sofa sitzt und die erste Werbepause bei einer Wiederholung der ersten „24"-Staffel beginnt. Sein Blick geht ins Leere, wie so oft, wenn er gerade eine Idee hat. Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten, und schließlich sieht er hinüber zur Küche. Dieses hässliche vergilbte Tablett mit dem Blumenmuster – wo hat er das zuletzt gesehen? In einem der Küchenschränke oder im Flurschrank? Nein, in dem kleinen Zwischenraum zwischen der Waschmaschine und dem Schrank mit den Töpfen!

Er greift nach seinem Stock und geht hinüber zur Küche, wo er das Tablett aus genau der Lücke zieht, wo er es vermutet hat. Er betrachtet amüsiert die Staubschicht, die sich darauf gebildet hat, und wischt mit einem feuchten Lappen darüber. Das Tablett ist ein wenig größer als die in der Kantine (und weitaus hässlicher), aber ansonsten doch recht ähnlich. Er probiert ein paar unterschiedliche einhändige Griffe aus, findet einen einigermaßen angenehmen und geht eine Runde um den Küchentisch. Recht wacklige Angelegenheit. Bei seinem unsteten Gang lässt es sich ungefähr vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er darauf etwas transportierte. Probehalber stellt er eine angebrochene Keksdose darauf. Sie ist recht schwer, und bereits nach wenigen Schritten rutscht sie unkontrolliert hin und her. So geht es nicht. Um seinen Keksvorrat nicht zu gefährden, tauscht er die Dose gegen zwei Kochbücher aus, die er noch nie benutzt hat. Er geht ein wenig langsamer und konzentriert sich darauf, das Tablett gerade zu halten. Schon besser. Nach der zwölften Runde um den Küchentisch ist er schon einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Balancieren der Bücher, aber sein Bein verlangt nach einer Pause, und sein linker Daumen weist ebenfalls erste Ermüdungserscheinungen auf. Genug für heute, beschließt er und macht sich auf den Rückweg zum Sofa. Ohne Tablett.

---

„Was ist mit deinem Daumen los?", fragt Wilson drei Tage später, als ihm der rote Striemen an House' Hand auffällt. House betrachtet seinen Daumen, wackelt kurz damit und setzt eine dramatische Miene auf. „Frisch erlerntes Sexspielchen. Mir fehlt noch ein wenig die Übung, wenn du verstehst."

Wilson versteht _nicht_, will aber auf einmal gar nicht mehr wirklich wissen, was es mit dem Daumen seines Freundes auf sich hat.

---

Die Tablettübungen werden Teil von House' Abendroutine. Ein paar Runden durch die Küche mit dem Ding, und die Schwierigkeitsstufen steigern sich. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Ausdauer darin hat, sich irgendwelche Fähigkeiten anzueignen, dann ist er es. Jonglieren, Kartentricks, Fremdsprachen und so weiter. Warum nicht auch einhändiges Tablett-Tragen bei starkem Seegang? Als er von Plastikgeschirr auf das richtige umsteigt, dezimiert sich sein Bestand erheblich, und so häufig den Fußboden gewischt, wie während des Tabletttrainings hat er selten, doch ein paar Wochen später ist es soweit. Wenn er sein Glas nur bis etwa zur Hälfte füllt, klappt der Transport eines Tabletts mit einem gefüllten Teller und besagtem Glas unfallfrei – sogar auf längeren Strecken.

Für einen Praxistest fährt er dann schließlich noch in ein Schnellrestaurant in der nächsten Stadt. Das Ergebnis bestätigt seine Tablettreife.

---

„Hanson sieht nicht gut aus. Das glaubst du bloß weil es zwischen all den unansehnlichen OP-Schwestern so _wirkt_. Stell sie mal neben … hmm …", House geht in Gedanken alle möglichen Schwestern durch, die ihm einfallen, und rückt in der Schlange ein Stück vor.

„Neben Cameron?", schlägt Wilson vor und grinst, „Oder Cuddy?" Er schiebt seinen Teller ein Stück zur Seite, doch House stellt seinen auf ein eigenes Tablett.

„Du kannst nicht Äpfel mit Birnen vergleichen. Völlig andere Klasse." House zahlt, nimmt ein paar große Schlucke aus seinem Glas und stellt es auf seinem Tablett ab. Ungläubig starrt Wilson ihn an, als er, weiter über das Aussehen diverser OP-Schwestern herziehend, das Tablett vorsichtig anhebt, es kurz ausbalanciert und dann auf einen der nächstgelegensten Tische zusteuert. Es sieht kinderleicht aus und geht unfallfrei vonstatten.

_Wenn er sein Tablett selbst tragen kann, wieso hab _ich_ das ständig für ihn getan?_, fragt er sich. Er will sich gerade darüber beschweren, als House eine absolut beleidigende Bemerkung über seinen Geschmack bei Frauen fallen lässt, die er auf gar keinen Fall auf sich sitzenlassen kann. Während Wilson sich empört, kann House sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hat es geschafft!


	5. Treppen

**5****Treppen**

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir Karten vorbestellen müssen. Mittwochs ist es nie voll."

„Sicher ist sicher.", sagt House und klickt sich auf die Internetseite des Kinos.

„_Sicher ist sicher_? So ein Spruch gehört eigentlich nicht in deinen Wortschatz, soweit ich weiß."

„Sicher! Ich bestell die Karten."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Wilson lässt sich auf House' Besucherstuhl sinken und reibt sich die Augen. Der Tag ist anstrengend und hektisch gewesen. Ein ruhiger Kinoabend und anschließend ein kühles Bier in irgendeiner Bar ist genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Dass House seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt hat, erstaunt ihn zwar noch immer, aber hauptsächlich freut er sich darüber. Sie machen viel zu selten etwas gemeinsam außerhalb des Krankenhauses oder House' Wohnung.

„Wann läuft deine Amex ab? 11/08 oder 12/08?"

„Wieso kennst du meine Kreditkartennummer?"

„Hey, Kino war _deine_ Idee!" House setzt eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Wilson steht auf und sieht ihm über die Schultern. Tatsächlich – House hat seine Kreditkartennummer angegeben.

---

Das Kino ist das größte in der Umgebung. 12 verschiedene Säle, und sie sind heute im zweitgrößten. Nachdem sie die Karten aus dem Automaten gezogen und sich mit Popcorn versorgt haben, nehmen sie den Fahrstuhl ganz nach oben. Als sie den Saal betreten, ist er noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte belegt.

„Siehst du? Wir hätten auch ohne Reservierung kommen können. Hätten uns die Vorverkaufsgebühr gespart.", sagt Wilson und versucht im schummrigen Licht die Platznummer auf seiner Kinokarte zu erkennen. Im selben Moment versteht er und bekommt vor Scham einen heißen Kopf. Sie stehen in der Mitte des Saals, und sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten führen lange breite Gänge mit unzähligen Stufen. House hat ihnen Plätze direkt hier am Ausgang ausgesucht, für sich selbst ganz rechts außen.


	6. Ingrid

**6. Ingrid**

Sie steht vor der Tür und wartet. Als sie die Hand hebt, um ein zweites Mal zu klopfen, hält sie inne und lässt die Hand schließlich wieder sinken. Er hat sie angerufen, also erwartet er sie. Nervös tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und fingert am Schulterriemen ihrer Tasche herum. Es dauert wirklich lange heute. Ob sie vielleicht doch noch mal … Nein, jetzt hört sie ihn an der Tür. Noch einmal tief einatmen, ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern …

Ihr Lächeln erstarrt, als ihr die Tür geöffnet wird. Sein Gesicht ist kreidebleich und verschwitzt. Der Blick ist ausdruckslos. Die Hand auf dem Stock zittert vor Anstrengung, und mit der anderen Hand stützt er sich am Türrahmen ab. Wortlos schlüpft sie durch die Tür, lässt ihre Tasche zu Boden gleiten und bietet ihm ihren Arm an. Normalerweise gehen Sie bei ihren Besuchen immer ins Schlafzimmer, doch heute scheint ihr der wesentlich kürzere Weg hinüber zum Sofa passender zu sein.

Sie hilft ihm sich hinzulegen, geht kurz ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen und kehrt dann zu ihm zurück. Den linken Arm hat er sich übers Gesicht gelegt, sein Atem ist zu schnell. Als sie ihm vorsichtig die Schlafanzughose herunterzieht, stöhnt er leise in seine Armbeuge.

„Schschsch…" Mit geübten Händen macht sie sich behutsam ein Bild von der Situation. Sie fühlt die Verspannungen und Verkrampfungen, die heute ausgeprägter sind als sonst und sie vorsichtiger anfangen lassen. Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen streicht sie ihm über den Oberschenkel. Nach ein paar Minuten wagt sie sich auch in Bereiche stärkerer Verspannungen vor, die sie zunächst vermieden hatte. Leise fängt sie dabei an zu summen.

Ungefähr einmal im Monat ruft er sie an. Manchmal kommt sie zu ihm ins Krankenhaus, manchmal in seine Wohnung. Obwohl sie inzwischen eine ganze Menge Kunden hat, ist er immer etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur weil er einer ihrer ersten Kunden in diesem Land war, sondern weil er sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Art berührt. Die meisten ihrer Kunden suchen bei ihr wohlige Entspannung und ein bisschen Ablenkung und sind sehr zufrieden mit ihr, weil sie wahrhaftig gut ist in dem, was sie tut. Bei ihm jedoch hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich helfen kann. Er hat ihr nie erzählt, wie er zu dieser Verletzung im Oberschenkel gekommen ist, und sie hat nie gefragt. Die Narbe ist groß und vor allem tief. Ihre Hand kann sie ganz hineinlegen und direkt den Knochen darunter spüren. Sie vermutet, dass er einen furchtbaren Unfall gehabt haben muss, dass man ihm solch große Mengen an Muskelgewebe entfernen musste. Ihn selbst kennt sie kaum. Da sie ihn immer nur trifft, wenn er große Schmerzen hat, sprechen sie meist kaum drei Sätze miteinander. Sie weiß, dass er Arzt ist. Dass er mit James Wilson befreundet ist, dem ehemaligen Chef von Lady, ihrer Cousine. Sie kennt seine Wohnung, und sie kennt sein Bein. Sehr genau sogar. Er spricht Spanisch – nicht perfekt, aber sicher noch immer besser als ihr Englisch, an dem sie noch immer arbeiten muss. Wahrscheinlich ist er musikalisch – ihr Blick wandert hinüber zu seinem Klavier und der Gitarre und der großen Platten- und CD-Sammlung.

„Das ist kein Spanisch.", sagt er auf einmal und holt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass aus ihrem Summen mit der Zeit leiser Gesang geworden ist. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Kein Spanisch."

„Aber was ist das? Welche Sprache?", fragt er neugierig und richtet sich ein Stück auf.

Ingrid streicht zufrieden mit beiden Händen über den entstellten Oberschenkel ihres Kunden. Die verbliebenen Muskeln sind warm und weich, beginnende Verkrampfungen streicht sie mühelos weg. Dies ist der angenehmste Teil ihrer Arbeit mit ihm. Die Schmerzen werden weniger, seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich.

„Welche Sprache?", wiederholt er leise.

„Dänisch.", sagt sie. „Meine Mutter ist Dänin."

„Das erklärt den Namen. Ingrid.", murmelt er bereits im Halbschlaf.

Lächelnd streicht sie ihm weiter übers Bein und fängt wieder an, das dänische Schlaflied zu singen.

_Solen er så rød, mor, og skoven bli'r så sort__Nu er solen død, mor, og dagen gået bort..._

Eine halbe Stunde später schlüpft sie aus der Wohnung und zieht leise die Tür hinter sich zu, um ihn nicht zu wecken.


	7. Keine Hand frei

**7. ****Keine Hand frei**

„Wie bestellt: _Pur_, _on __the__rocks_ und _um Himmels Willen ohne scheiß Zitrone_", Wilson reicht House seine Cola und setzt sich neben ihn. Die Lobby füllt sich allmählich zur alljährlichen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung im Krankenhaus.

„Hast du das ehrlich so bestellt?"

„Ja, klar. Obwohl … Ich glaube, ich hab ein paar Kleinigkeiten weggelassen. _Um Himmels Willen ohne scheiß_ war es, glaube ich. Wie ist das Sandwich? Ich glaub, ich hab auch Hunger."

House hebt gespielt entrüstet die Augenbrauen. „Das ist kein Sandwich!", sagt er verächtlich und schüttelt den Kopf, „Dies hier ist ein Canapé."

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?"

Das angeknabberte belegte Brot kritisch betrachtend nickt er schließlich. „Alles Marketing. Schmier ein Brot, belege es mit Zutaten, denen du tolle Namen gibst – französische kommen immer gut an – und nenne die Gesamtkreation dann Canapé. Dann kannst du als Koch einen Haufen mehr Kohle machen, als wenn du sagst, was es ist. Nämlich ein stinknormales belegtes Brot. Aber dies hier ist wirklich lecker."

„Wenn auch gefährlich zu essen, wenn man einen Smoking trägt. Pass auf, hinten tropft's gleich.", warnt Wilson ihn vor der Soße und bemerkt im selben Moment aus den Augenwinkeln, dass zwei der Kellner sich gegenseitig in die Quere kommen. Der eine, der ein Tablett mit Champagnergläsern trägt, kann es noch gerade eben ausbalancieren, ohne dass eines der Gläser oder etwas von der teuren Flüssigkeit verlustig gegangen wäre, doch der andere, auf dessen Tablett sich ein paar Glasschalen mit Knabbergebäck befinden, kommt ordentlich ins Stolpern und lässt schließlich das Tablett fallen. Es landet genau vor dem Sofa, auf dem House und Wilson sitzen. House verzieht gequält das Gesicht, und Wilson weiß genau, was er denkt: ‚Hätte nicht der _andere_ Kellner das Tablett fallen lassen können? So schade um die leckeren Erdnüsse, Chips und Cracker.'

House erzählt Wilson gerade von einem Alleinunterhalter, der auf der Bühne bei jedem Auftritt ein Weinglas austrinkt und es danach aufisst, als eine Schwester, heute zur Feier des Tages in einem schicken Hosenanzug gekleidet, mit Handfeger und Schaufel auftaucht. Sie beginnt, das Scherben-Knabbergebäck-Gemisch aufzufegen und sieht zu ihnen auf.

„Dr. Wilson, Dr. House, würden Sie kurz die Füße heben, bitte?"

Artig hebt Wilson seine Füße, und auch House hebt seinen linken. Als die Schwester ihn fragend ansieht, sagt er: „Keine Hand frei. Tut mir leid. Putzen Sie drum herum."


	8. Rettung

**8****Rettung**

Die Abstimmung steht kurz bevor, als sein Handy vibriert. Wilson hebt entschuldigend die Hand. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er das Handy vor der Sitzung ausgeschaltet hatte. Immerhin hat es nicht laut geklingelt. Curtis grinst höhnisch, und Wilson schaltet das Handy ab. Nichts kann so wichtig sein, als dass es nicht noch zehn Minuten warten könnte.

„Hätten Sie damit gerechnet?", fragt er Cuddy, als sich die Sitzung auflöst. „Ich dachte immer, man würde die Umbaumaßnahmen allgemein schätzen."

„Die Lärmbelästigung in einigen Teilen des Gebäudes war einfach zu groß. Wenn Sie einmal nachsehen, welche Abteilungsleiter sich für den Baustopp über den Sommer ausgesprochen haben, ist es recht eindeutig."

„Um so eher sollte man doch meinen, dass sie es hinter sich bringen wollen."

„So weit denken die wenigsten. Ich bin nur froh, dass man sich nicht für einen vollständigen Baustopp ausgesprochen hat. Schönen Feierabend, Dr. Wilson."

„Gleichfalls. Danke." Wilson nickt Cuddy zu und macht sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster lässt ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Was für ein Sauwetter! Er tauscht seinen Arztkittel gegen den Mantel aus und löscht das Licht in seinem Büro, bevor er hinüber zur Diagnostikabteilung geht.

„Wo ist House?", fragt er Foreman, der allein im Konferenzraum über einem dicken Medizinwälzer brütet.

„Schon vor gut zwei Stunden gegangen.", antwortet Foreman ohne aufzublicken.

„Okay, danke."

Normalerweise benutzt House ihn gern als Chauffeur, wenn er morgens mit dem Bus zur Arbeit kommt, aber heute hat ihm das Meeting wahrscheinlich zu lange gedauert, und er hat wieder den Bus genommen.

Auf den Treppen auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage fällt Wilson der Anruf kurz vor der Abstimmung wieder ein. Er fischt sein Handy aus der Tasche und klappt es auf: Ein verpasster Anruf und eine SMS. Der Anruf war von House. Die SMS auch. Wilson drückt auf die Taste, um die Nachricht zu lesen. Sie besteht aus einem einzigen Wort: „Sportplatz". Wilsons Augenbrauen verdunkeln seinen Blick, denn es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Nachricht wie diese bekommt, und er weiß aus Erfahrung, was sie übersetzt bedeutet: „Ich bin auf dem Sportplatz und habe ein Problem." Wilson beschleunigt seine Schritte und joggt quer durch die Tiefgarage zu seinem Wagen. Verdammt! Wieso hat er nicht gleich nach der Abstimmung auf dem Handy nachgesehen? Beim letzten Anruf dieser Art, vor etwa einem Vierteljahr, hat er House im Einkaufszentrum aufgegabelt. House hatte vorgegeben einen Einkaufsberater zu benötigen, um ihn bei der Farbwahl eines T-Shirts zu helfen. Wilson hat jedoch bereits nach den ersten paar Schritten bemerkt, dass House seine Kräfte offensichtlich überschätzt hatte, der Weg zurück zur Bushaltestelle zu weit war und er deswegen gerufen wurde.

Wilson stellt den Wagen vor dem Sportplatz ab. Er sieht House sofort. Er sitzt auf einer Bank am Spielfeldrand. Außer ihm ist bei dem strömenden Regen kein Mensch so verrückt, sich hier aufzuhalten.

„Das wurde auch Zeit.", grummelt House verärgert.

„Was treibst du hier bei diesem Wetter?", fragt Wilson kopfschüttelnd und rechnet mit einer typischen Bemerkung wie _Als ich ankam, war's noch schön, aber du kriegst deinen Arsch ja nicht rüber_ oder _Du kommst zehn Minuten zu spät zum Schlammcatchen der Cheerleader_, doch House sagt nichts dergleichen. Sein graues, verkniffenes Gesicht spricht Bände.

„Bleib hier, ich hol den Wagen.", sagt er, und zwei Minuten später hält er direkt vor der Bank, nachdem er zwei „Befahren der Sportanlagen verboten"-Schilder ignoriert und ein Blumenbeet ruiniert hat.


	9. Differenzialdiagnose

**9. ****Differen****z****ialdiagnose **

Der Konferenzraum ist voll besetzt. House steht an der weißen Tafel und sieht herausfordernd in die Runde. „Wenn der Vitamincocktail anschlägt, hat Cameron Recht, und wir können schon mal die Bowlingbahn buchen. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es allerdings, dass wir etwas übersehen haben. Die Atemnot deutet doch noch auf etwas anderes hin. Das passt nicht zusammen."

Alle nicken, einschließlich Cameron. Wilson, der bei der Differenzialdiagnose dabei ist weil auch Krebs noch auf dem Tapet steht, beobachtet ihn fasziniert. Wenn man es geschafft hat, House für einen Fall zu interessieren, kann man sich seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein. Dies ist wieder so ein Fall, bei dem House jedem Labor- und jedem Untersuchungsergebnis entgegenfiebert, um weitere wertvolle Hinweise zur Lösung des Rätsels zu bekommen.

House hat gerade eines der Symptome von der Tafel gestrichen, da dies inzwischen allen als irrelevant erscheint, als sein Pieper losgeht. Er sieht sich die Nachricht an, und gleichzeitig ist auch Chase' Pieper zu hören.

„Atemstillstand.", liest Chase und springt auf.

„Seht zu!", House beordert alle mit einer Handbewegung, Chase zu folgen, der sich schon halb auf dem Flur befindet. „Und ich will wissen, ob er jetzt Fieber bekommen hat!", ruft er ihnen noch hinterher.

„Willst du hierbleiben?", fragt Wilson, der als einziger noch dageblieben ist.

„Es sind Profis.", sagt House und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, der neben der Tafel steht. „Bis ich unten bin, haben sie ihn längst intubiert oder einen Luftröhrenschnitt gemacht, Fieber gemessen und …" Er legt den Kopf schief und wirft noch einmal einen Blick auf die neue Zusammenstellung der Symptome auf der Tafel, „Wir müssen dringend noch einmal auf Schwermetalle testen!"

Wilson nickt und macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten.


	10. Nickerchen

**9. Nickerchen **

Das schwache Licht des Fernsehers flimmert bläulich durchs Wohnzimmer, und die einzige weitere Lichtquelle ist das Kaminfeuer. House hat den Ton abgeschaltet; außer dem Knacken des Feuers ist es still im Zimmer. Langsam fangen die beiden Vicodintabletten, die er geschluckt hat, als er vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause kam, an zu wirken. Er schließt die Augen und genießt das stufenweise Abklingen der Schmerzen. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, aber irgendwann ist aus dem permanenten Stechen und Ziehen ein dumpfer Schmerz geworden, der sich gut aushalten lässt. Sein Atem wird ruhiger, und seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich. Seine rechte Hand, die anfangs die verkrampften Muskeln oberhalb der Narbe massiert hat, streicht nur noch leicht auf und ab. Die Bewegung wird langsamer, und schließlich bleibt die Hand ruhig auf dem Oberschenkel liegen. Wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, kurz bevor sein Kopf ein wenig zur Seite sinkt. Er ist eingeschlafen.

Als das Telefon direkt neben seinem Kopf anfängt zu klingeln, erwacht er mit einem Ruck. Die Bewegung war zu hastig, und der altbekannte Schmerz zuckt durch seinen Körper, bis hinunter in den rechten Fuß und hinauf bis kurz unterhalb der Rippen. Die rechte Hand umklammert die empfindlichste Stelle am Oberschenkel während er mit der linken hinter sich greift, um das Telefon von der Ladestation zu nehmen.

„Was ist?", fragt er merklich angefressen. Ungeduldig hört er Kutner zu, der ihm die letzten Testergebnisse durchgibt.

„Wie sind die Glukosewerte?" House sieht auf die Uhr. Es ist gleich halb 10, und er hat fast drei Stunden lang geschlafen. Kutners Bericht ist alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Die Tests haben keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse gebracht, und der Patient hat zudem einen Hautausschlag im unteren Gesichtsbereich bekommen.

„Wie sieht der aus?", fragt House halbherzig und niedergeschlagen, als ihm klar wird, dass er wieder in die Klinik fahren muss. Kutner gibt sein Bestes, doch am Ende des Gesprächs gibt es nur eines: „Ich komm rein. Behalten Sie den Blutdruck im Auge." Sie legen auf.

House greift nach der Tablettendose, die neben ihm auf dem Couchtisch steht, schüttelt sie kurz und öffnet den Deckel mit dem Daumen. Er schluckt eine Tablette trocken herunter, verschließt die Dose und setzt sich auf. Mit der linken Hand unterstützt er das rechte Bein bei der Bewegung, während er gleichzeitig mit der rechten Hand nach dem Stock greift. Der Tag geht weiter.


	11. Hosen

**11. Hosen **

„Als ich vorhin sagte, ich muss noch zum Gericht, war das ernst gemeint.", Stacy lehnt sich an die Wand neben der Kabinentür und sieht erneut auf die Uhr. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ich kann mir wohl noch selbst ein Paar Hosen anziehen!" Dem Ton nach hat sich Stacy mit ihrer letzten Frage ein Stück zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, aber sie hat keine Geduld mehr. Sie weiß, dass das Anziehen von Hosen, Strümpfen und Schuhen Zeit braucht, aber die hat sie heute nicht. Greg hat den ganzen Schrank voller Hosen, doch nur zwei davon zieht er an – die verwaschenen Jeans, die unten an den Beinen langsam ausfransen und das Paar Cordhosen, das noch aus der ersten Hälfte des vergangenen Jahrhunderts zu stammen scheint. Beide kann er unmöglich zur Hochzeit ihres Bruders tragen. Weshalb er die Anzughosen, die er besitzt, nicht tragen will, versteht sie nicht. Dass neue Jeans mit festem, harten Stoff auf der empfindlichen Haut der frischen Narbe ihm wehtun, versteht sie. Aber die Anzughosen sind aus hauchdünnem, weichem Stoff – wesentlich weicher noch als der Stoff der alten Jeans und Cordhose. Er erklärt nichts, sondern weigert sich einfach, sie anzuziehen. Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit sind sie jetzt gezwungen im Eilverfahren ein Paar Hosen für ihn zu kaufen.

Inzwischen sitzt er mit dem sechsten Paar in der Kabine. Alle vorigen Paare hat er ihr nach der Anprobe kommentarlos wieder in die Hand gedrückt, obwohl sie einwandfrei saßen und richtig gut aussahen.

„Greg, entweder du nimmst jetzt dieses Paar oder …" Ihr fällt keine Drohung ein, die passen würde. _Oder wir fahren nicht zur Hochzeit_ wäre unmöglich. Sie kann nicht die Hochzeit ihres kleinen Bruders verpassen. _Oder du trägst die ausgefranste Jeans zum Jackett_ ist ebenfalls undenkbar. Ihre Verwandtschaft hat sowieso schon nicht den besten Eindruck von Greg. Sie will sich nicht seinetwegen schämen müssen. _Oder ich fahre allein zur Hochzeit_ wäre wahrscheinlich seine Lieblingslösung. Aber so geht es nicht. Sie sind ein Paar. Sie gehören zusammen. Greg kann sich nicht den Rest des Lebens verkriechen und sie mit allem allein lassen, was ihm nicht in den Kram passt. Sie merkt, wie die Wut in ihr aufsteigt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihr, dass sie sich bei Gericht verspäten wird, selbst wenn sie Greg jetzt gleich auf direktem Weg nach Hause fährt. Verzweifelt bemerkt sie, wie ihr schon wieder die Tränen kommen. In den letzten Wochen hat er sie immer wieder zum Weinen gebracht, und ein Ende ist nicht in Sicht.

Greg hat das sechste Paar Hosen angezogen und ist am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er setzt sich gerade hin und zieht den Stoff über dem rechten Oberschenkel glatt, doch sobald er loslässt, schmiegt er sich weich und unbarmherzig an die unebene Form des Beins an.


End file.
